


Birthday Wishes

by InCaseItHasBeenBlocked



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked/pseuds/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked
Summary: 有一点剧情的嘉磊🚗家鸽反攻？文学自行避雷看了就别骂一个设定：luxury hotel的床头柜上要啥有啥
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Birthday Wishes

*  
队内生日趴结束，赵磊和焉栩嘉回到饭店房间。他朝门口的穿衣镜里看看，汗涔涔的脸颊上不知道被谁抹了的奶油。他皱了皱眉，指着自己的脸回头对焉栩嘉说，“今天我先用浴室了”。  
焉栩嘉正蹲了着跟脚上那双皮鞋较劲，抬头盯着赵磊的脸看，嘴张开又不出声，好半会儿才点了点头，又把脑袋埋下去整理刚拔下来的靴子。等赵磊进了浴室，他才自言自语道，“菠萝味的奶油好不好吃”。

海口湿热，赵磊脱了演出服，舒舒服服的调了个适宜的水温冲澡。洗完发现忘了拿睡衣进来，赤身裸体的也不好喊焉栩嘉给他递，翻了一下才发现浴室的往里的暗门里挂了两件白白的浴袍。周到！

赵磊批好浴袍从浴室出来，看到焉栩嘉正躺在向着阳台的贵妃椅上，后脑勺对着他，圆圆的像个团子。他走近了弯腰从焉栩嘉的头顶看下去，四目相对，焉栩嘉吓得一下从椅子上跳起来。“你怎么不穿衣服！”“穿了呀“，赵磊张开手摆了摆，浴袍的腰带本来就松，大敞着的领口又往两松了松，若隐若现的露出了一点红晕。焉栩嘉脸倏地涨红，嘴巴紧抿着绕开赵磊往里走。  
“你干嘛呀”，赵磊探头对着他的背影问。  
“洗澡！”

赵磊笑着咂了咂嘴，倒到床上玩游戏。

焉栩嘉洗澡时间一向久。等他披着浴袍出来来的时候赵磊一局膀胱局都打完了。焉栩嘉顺手关了灯，赵磊借着手机发出的光往他的方向照，“这么早就睡啊？”焉栩嘉没回话，直接走过来往他身边一躺，伸过手来把赵磊往怀里按。  
“干嘛？“赵磊嘴上发问，却由着焉栩嘉蛇一样的把他缠住。  
“上你“。

焉栩嘉咬着赵磊的下唇轻轻的用牙齿磨他，舌尖舔着赵磊果冻一样的唇肉。一只手把赵磊浴袍的腰带拉开，又顺着腰侧伸了进去。“你里面怎么什么都没穿？“他抬头问。  
“你不是要上我么，干嘛多此一举？“赵磊看着焉栩嘉，眼珠子透亮，狡黠的逗他。

***  
焉栩嘉15岁的时候就跟赵磊一个宿舍。

有天早晨起床，焉栩嘉中了邪一样的坐在床上发了二十分钟的呆。打扫阿姨家敲门进来说要换床单的时候，焉栩嘉突然回了魂。他坐在床上不肯起来，又耍赖说好困还想眯会儿。阿姨也执着，像劝自己懒床的儿子一样的绕着焉栩嘉讲道理。赵磊突然灵光乍现的明白了点什么，开口跟阿姨说，“嘉嘉跟我的床单都是昨天换的。你上个周回老家，我们自己洗过一次了”。阿姨这才作罢走了。  
没等焉栩嘉反应过来，赵磊一把坐到他身边，伸手往焉栩嘉被子里摸，问，“跟哥哥说说，梦到谁了啊？”  
焉栩嘉被逗得满脸通红，双手把赵磊往床下推。他不可能开口告诉赵磊自己梦到的就是眼前这个人。梦里赵磊的身体白的发亮，在视线里模模糊糊的看不出第二性征，分不出男女。脸倒是看得真切，眼角痣上挂着泪，嘴唇鲜红，迷离着眼看向焉栩嘉一下一下的喘。

*  
“你亲了我十分钟了“，赵磊抬手拍了拍还在他嘴角流连的人的后脑勺，微微撇过脸又转眼对上焉栩嘉不知是因为缺氧还是因为动情而变得湿漉漉的眼睛，接着说，“嘉哥这么喜欢接吻么？还是只有这一招呀？“  
焉栩嘉被激到，低头朝赵磊的耳垂嗷呜一大口，又啃又咬的从赵磊侧颈尝到乳头。他拿不准力道，听到赵磊吃痛的地叫了两声，他赶紧抬头看了看赵磊，怕伤着对方。那人却好整以暇的回看他，说，“哥哥教教你吧“。

说罢，赵磊抬腿夹上焉栩嘉的胯骨，把人往自己自己这边带，双手环住对方的脖子，仰起脸低声在焉栩嘉耳边说，“嘉嘉，摸摸我“。又重新躺下，让焉栩嘉把脑袋埋进他的侧颈，一只手往下伸，牵过焉栩嘉的手往自己的性器上带。  
焉栩嘉握住赵磊半勃起的阴茎套弄，实打实的感受那玩意儿一点点的变硬变粗。他心急，加快手上的速度。却碰上赵磊的手，对方轻轻握了握他的手，用气音说，“慢点儿”。  
怎么慢的下来。光靠着与赵磊肉贴肉的接触焉栩嘉就硬了。赵磊可别再在他耳边吹风了，再吹就射出来了，还上个屁。  
焉栩嘉正用十倍的精神控制住自己不要在赵磊之前射，没想到赵磊抓着他上下动作的手示意他停下。他疑惑的把脸从赵磊的颈窝里抬起来，赵磊趁机翻身把他压在了身下。草！焉栩嘉心里骂道。

***  
焉栩嘉第一次梦遗在梦里梦外都被赵磊抓个正着。让他好几天都不好意思看赵磊的脸。但每到夜深人静躺在宿舍的小床上，听到隔壁床上均匀的呼吸声，他又觉得身体热的不行。梦里的片段一格一格的胡乱闪过，焉栩嘉一只手臂捂着眼睛，一只手帮自己的下半身“纾困”。

之后一次团综一行人去俄罗斯。焉栩嘉被自己卧室的复古假面吓破胆，一定要赵磊陪着他。  
两人洗干净穿着薄薄的睡衣前胸贴后背的挤在赵磊单人房的小床上的时候，焉栩嘉又在心里暗暗后悔。他身上发热心里也着了火，又害怕被赵磊发现，僵直着身体侧躺。赵磊后脑勺离他不到十厘米，发尾时不时的轻轻从他心上抚过。焉栩嘉闭着眼让自己尽量想点别的，身前的人却翻身面朝着他，用手指戳了戳他的脸颊上的那颗小痣的位置，说“你在想什么？”  
焉栩嘉睁开眼，又不敢看赵磊的眼睛，他垂直眼把目光往下收。赵磊却伸手捂上他的下半身，笑着说，“硬的。肯定没在想什么好事吧？“

焉栩嘉在赵磊手里没几下就射了。又被赵磊翻过身，拉下他睡裤和内裤，把性器塞到了他的腿间摩擦。最后一手压着他自慰，嗓子眼儿里低低的“嗯”了两声射在了焉栩嘉的屁股上。

*  
赵磊分开双腿骑到焉栩嘉身上，握着两根棍子一起套弄。他微微弓着背，低着头，半干的头发掩遮他的眼睛。焉栩嘉看着他，皮肤很白，瘦，下巴尖翘，被他亲了了个够的场面嘴唇跟梦里一样是鲜红的。他不自觉的把手握到了焉栩嘉的后腰上。手指深深的嵌进了赵磊身上难得有的软肉里。  
赵磊抬眼看他，眼里流露出了难得的媚态。他趴下来凑近了焉栩嘉的眉眼，用与之前游刃有余不同的语气问，“要不要进来？“  
焉栩嘉看着他怔怔地点头。赵磊忽然觉得心疼不过，低下头与焉栩嘉接了一个绵长的吻。

他摸过来床头柜上的身体乳，自己给自己做扩张。焉栩嘉看到他因为异物进入体内而皱起眉头，用拇指在赵磊的大腿内侧轻轻的按压画圈。他之前疼的难受的时候赵磊就是这样安抚他的。

***  
在异乡异国初通了人事，焉栩嘉又被赵磊连哄带骗的解锁了各种擦边球。之后被赵磊压在身下侵入体内，似乎也顺理成章。痛是真的痛。但爽也是真的爽。

有次两人下了行程又滚到酒店的床上。床尾正对着一面大的落地镜，焉栩嘉趴在床上，赵磊在他身后动作。他抬眼与镜中的自己相望——镜子里的人满眼的情热，脸颊泛着红，艳红的嘴唇一张一合。突然与他梦里的赵磊重合。焉栩嘉猛然惊醒，草！我怎么变成了在下面的那个？！

*  
赵磊扶着焉栩嘉的性器慢慢坐下去。阴茎比手指粗了几倍，他调整着呼吸来尽量减轻被异物贯穿的不适。等适应后，耸着肩慢慢的上下活动。两人的呼吸都变得越来越粗重。  
焉栩嘉用手伺候赵磊的前面，双重刺激下，身后都是啪啪的水声。  
最后两个人几乎同时到达了高潮。

“刚才吹蜡烛，你许了什么愿？“焉栩嘉问躺在一边的赵磊。  
“心想事成，还有发财“。  
“这才两个“。  
“第三个说出来就不灵验了“。  
“告诉我吧“。  
“希望焉栩嘉可以自力更生，不要再躺爽躺射了“，赵磊眯着眼，说，“你看，不灵验了”。

fin.


End file.
